Best Friends
by kaylaAjonas
Summary: A Joseph Adam Jonas Oneshot


Joe and I had been best friends since kindergarten. We had been through so much together. We were finally seniors in high school and we graduate tomorrow. I was sitting in my bedroom crying my eyes out because my boyfriend just broke up with me.  
_we walk the halls at school, we know its casual, it's cool we're just friends.  
_"Hey Joe." I said as I answered the phone.  
"Hey, Amie, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
"Josh just broke up with me"  
"Oh that asshole. I will be there as soon as possible."  
2 minutes later I heard a knock on my window, I got up to open it and Joe climbed in as I laid back down on my bed. He came and laid down next to me and pulled me close to him as I laid my head on his chest and cried. This was a usually routine. Every time someone broke my heart, Joe would be there to help me mend it. He kissed the top of my head and I looked up at him.  
"Joe, why do they have to do this to me every time. Why can't I just find a nice guy who loves me?"  
"You have and he will come when you least expect it."  
And at that moment, Joe leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips and pulled away. He was right, I wasn't expecting that. I looked at him with shock.  
"I love you Amie." He said with a smile. "I really love you. I always have and always will. Even if you don't love me back, I will be here for you no matter what, okay?" he explained. Wow, he has a way with words. I just stared at him before I spoke.  
"Okay, and hey Joe."  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you too." I smiled then kissed him.  
I wrapped my arms around his waist and fell asleep with a smile on my face. I was happy something was finally going good in my life.

****

I woke up the next morning at 6 and noticed Joe was still here. It's a good thing he was my best friend or my mom would have flipped out. I woke him up and we got ready for school. Today was graduation day so we got our cap and gowns and soon left for school.  
"Hey chicka." My best friend Mandy said as Joe and I walked into the school. No one knew what happened last night.  
"Hey Amie, I'm going to go catch up with the guys okay?"  
"Alrighty, I'll see you later." I said as he walked away and I winked at him.  
"What was that all about?" Mandy asked.  
"Well, Josh broke up with me last night.."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Eh, it's whatever. But don't interrupt me. So, Joe called and he noticed I was crying and so he came over, and you know what usually happens when someone breaks my heart, he comes over and we lay in my bed for a while. Well last night, I asked him why I couldn't find a guy who loves me and he was saying how I already have and that he would come when I least expect it, and then he kissed me and told me that he loved me and said that even if I don't love him back that he would still be there for me no matter what"  
"Oh my gosh, aw, that is so cute. What did you say to him?" Mandy asked.  
"I told him I loved him too. Then I kissed him again and we fell asleep."  
"You two are perfect for each other. So are you like dating now?"  
"I don't know, he never asked. We'll just have to wait and see." I said.

**Joe's POV:  
**"Hey Joe, what was that wink from Amie for." My friend Bobby asked.  
"Oh well last night her and Josh broke up and I went to her house and I told her I loved her and then we kissed. She told me she loved me too, then we fell asleep."  
"Are you guys dating?" James asked.  
"No, not yet."  
"So you're going to ask her?"  
"Yeah, I just don't know when."  
"Now, go do it now." Gabe said as he pushed me towards her. I was walking and I could hear Amie giggling, her laugh was cute. She turned around and saw me and had the biggest smile. I swear her smile could light up the world.  
"Hey, um, Amie I wanted to ask you something." I said as she turned around and looked at Mandy and Mandy smiled at her.  
"Go ahead."  
"Um, will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Yes, Joseph, Yes" She said and then she latched her arms around my neck and embraced me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist and we just stood there for a minute. Who knew I would ever be in love with my best friend. I really do love her though. I swear I'm going to marry her someday.  
"Alright, hey it's time to go get ready. I'll see you when I get done." I said and kissed her cheek and walked away.

**Amie's POV:  
**"Aw, you two are cute." Mandy said.  
"Thanks. I do love him and I'm just realizing it now."

****

Finally it was time to graduate. Everyone walked down the aisle two-by-two. Joe and I walked together and held hands the whole way down the aisle and sat next to each other. We got our diploma's and we were free. No more high school, no more drama. I could spend the summer with Joe. So this is how our whole life started, a break up and my best friend to help.

****

"And that's how your dad and I got together." I said and looked at Joe and smiled.  
"Mommy, that's cute." My 10 year old daughter daughter ChiAnne said.  
"I love you Amie" Joe said as he sat down next to me and pulled Catherine, our 5 year old daughter, into his lap.  
"I love you to Joseph." I said then kissed him.  
"Mommy, boys have cooties." Catherine said.  
"It's okay, I don't mind."


End file.
